


Orion's Belt

by reignrealis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND DRAMA, Auror Teddy Lupin, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, Cheating, Gay James Sirius Potter, I also know nothing about cursed child, I was inspired, M/M, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Teddy is sad, albus and scorp are besties, also i like making characters suffer, boy are dumb, but not really, but not together in this, gryffindor james, hufflepuff teddy, i just found this ship and i love it, i'm rereading harry potter and wanted to write a fanfic, idk man, james doesn't know that, james has some issues, like he would belong in any other house, my job makes me write a lot and i wanted to do something cute, so much drama, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignrealis/pseuds/reignrealis
Summary: James Sirius has been pulling away from his family ever since Teddy and him broke up months ago. Teddy had no idea why James ended their relationship or why the young man can't even seem to be in the same room as him anymore. Cue little siblings to figure it out.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Nope. I am so not doing this right now, Al.” James spun on his heel and turned away from his family homes front door.

He made it down the stairs before Al grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the door and fixed him a glare while James groaned.

“You promised Mum! I’m not going to let her yell at me for you missing another family dinner.”

“Al!” James pulled his arm free. “I’m not going in there.”

Albus narrowed his eyes before he grinned wickedly. He pulled out his cell phone, Harry insisted they have some sort of Muggle communication devices so they can communicate while in the Muggle world, and typed quickly. He put the phone back in his pocket and count down from three on his fingers.

Lily apparated in front of them when Al put down his final finger and glared at James. James, in return glared at Albus.  


“You’re really going to drag Lils into this?” James spat at his brother.

“Yeah, we’ll stop being a baby and get inside. Everyone is excited to see you. It’s been months, James. The family misses you.” Al replied.

Lily continued to glare at James and he rolled his eyes.

“Stop, Lil. I’m not going.”  


Al threw his hands up.

“I give up. Lily, he’s all yours.”  


She looked to her older brother and nodded, Albus opened the door and James could hear the familiar sounds of his family laughing and talking inside. His heart twisted painfully but he ignored it. He wasn’t a complete ass hole, he missed his family too, he just couldn’t deal with certain members of it right now.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Lily asked as she crossed her arms.

She looked exactly like a young version of their mother, if pictures are anything to go by. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

“I don’t know what you mean.” James argued weakly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

“Fine, why haven’t you been around as much?”

“I told Mum and Dad. I’ve been busy with quidditch stuff.”

“Uh huh. And like Mum and Dad, I don’t believe you. We know something happened with Teddy. Why won’t you tell us?”

James winced at the name.

“We broke up. It’s not a big deal. We just didn’t work well together. It was a mutual thing.” He told her.

“Right, mutual. Is that why Teddy shows up every Sunday for family dinner and looks for you? He looks heartbroken every week, because he is obviously still in love with you, Jamie-“

“Don’t call me Jamie.”

Lily rolled her eyes before she continued.

"If you would just talk to him, you could sort this all out.”

“There’s nothing to sort out, Lily. It’s over.”

“James, we miss you. If you don’t want to be with Teddy, that’s fine, but you can’t just pull away from us! We’re your family.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been distantly lately,”

“Lately? James you’ve been MIA for nearly half a year.”  


“Okay, so I’ve been distant for a while, but please. I just need space, okay? Tell Mum I’m sorry and I’ll try to make it next Sunday.”

He turned and walked back down the stairs and onto the paved path back to the street.

“James, wait!” Lily called after him.  


She grabbed his arm before he could apparate away.  


“I’ll let you go on one condition.”  


He glared down at her arm. James had moved into his won flat when he signed on as the Seeker for the Pride of Portree quidditch team. No one knew where his flat was, even though his parents and siblings has asked him numerous times. He always found some excuse to keep it hidden. If he appareled there now, Lily would know where he lived and would tell his parents, and his dad would tell Teddy, and then Teddy could potentially show up at his flat and that was not something James needed to happen.  


“Fine.” He begrudgingly relented. “What is it?”

“Tell me why you broke things off with Teddy.” Lily answered simply.  


James felt his stomach flip uneasily. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.  


“Teddy cheated on me, okay?” He could feel the bile rise in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes. “Are you happy now?” He spit at her.  


Lily released his arm in shock.  


“Jamie, no. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”  


James shook his head and took advantage of her distraction and apparated home, but not before he heard Lily yell for him to wait.

James appeared in his living room and collapsed on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes frantically to keep tears from falling. He pulled out his wand and summoned up a kettle of tea.  


“Fuckin’ Teddy Lupin.” He said to himself as he shook his head and poured some tea into a mug and summed a bottle of Scotch as well.

James’ flat had no fireplace to connect to the floo network. The only way to contact him was through owl, which was fine with him. He never wrote back to any letters he received. Each day for the past month since his last trip home, Lily had sent him letters. Each one explained how sorry she was that she pushed him and that she understood why he wanted some space. He received one from his mother and father as well. Ginny sent him a howler to be precise, about breaking his promise and leaving before he even said hello (Lily sent another letter apologizing for that as well). Harry only asked him to visit soon, as everyone in the family had been asking for him. He knew James was there for a moment, he had caught a glimpse of all three of his children on the doorstep in an argument. He sent his love, and also mentioned that Teddy was asking about him.

Al also sent a letter. The letter just said one word

_Prat_

James laughed as he realized Scorpius probably wrote it for him.

So yeah, James was used to the letters, and was also used to just tossing them into the basket by his window after he paid the owls with treats or coins to get them to bugger off. He would read them whenever he got to them. Today, however, as he sorted through the abnormal amount of letters just delivered by several owls from his family, one owl caught his eye.  
It was a small pygmy owl that James instantly recognized. It was Dinah, Teddy Lupin’s owl. He took the letter with more force than he intended and gave the owl extra treats as an apology.  
He debated between tossing the letter in the garbage or burning it over his stove. In the end, he did neither as he fought against his better judgment and tore open the seal.

James Sirius Potter,  
I have been patient, love. I still don’t understand what happened to us, but you were insistent that we break up, so fine. I may be completely lost without you, but I respect your decision. But I will not allow you to spread rumors about me cheating on you. I was never anything but loyal to you during our relationship and let my just say, I was very surprised when I asked about you last Sunday and Lily Potter stood from the table and sent a triage of hexes at me while screaming that I was a “no good, lousy, selfish, good for nothing cheater”. There were some other words in there that I’m sure you would find hilarious, but I won’t repeat in the letter. I had a talk with you parents, who were furious with me as well, by the way, until I explained that I had no idea what Lily was talking about so we had to bring her in to talk to us. Imagine my surprise when she said I cheated on you, and that was the reason you have been so distance for the last half a year. I think we need to talk. Now.  
Forever yours,  
Teddy.

James closed his eyes and counted to ten.  
Dammit Lily. He grabbed his basket of letters and opened the one on top. It was from his cousin, Victoire, who had dated Teddy a few years before James did.

Bonjour James,  
I was très surpris to hear about our Teddy Lupin. Tell me, petit cousin, is it true? I wish I could be surprised, but guess the is just the man our poor Teddy is.  
Adieu,  
Victoire

James rolled his eyes. He always hated how Victoire claimed Teddy was “theirs”. It was something he and Teddy had talked about numerous times. Teddy and Victoire were still together when James and Teddy began to hook up while James was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. When she found out, it had caused a lot of drama in the family, but thankfully she forgave them a few years down the road and admitted she was never in love with Teddy, he was just someone that was safe. But she never let them forget that she had Teddy first.   
James shook his head and opened the next letter, which was from Lily.  
It was just two words.

I’m sorry.

The next letter was from Al. He opened the top and was thankful the note was short.

James,  
I’m sorry I kept bugging you about it all. I’m sure you have a reason for not telling the family, and I’m also sorry that Lily probably black mailed you into telling her. She’s sneaky, I don’t know how she ended up in Hufflepuff over Slytherin.  
Albus  
P.S. Do you want me and Scorp to kick his ass? Cause we will. We’ll kick his ass. I don’t care if he is our god brother. (God that sounds weird to say out loud. You dated our god brother)

James opened the next letter, this one from his parents.

James,  
I know you’re upset right now, but I really think you should come home and talk to Teddy. He seemed really confused when Lily began screaming at him. I think the two of you need to talk. For the family sake, if not your own.  
Mum and Dad  
P.S.  
If you don’t come home this Sunday, I will pull all of my strings from my quidditch days and hunt you down, James Sirius.  
Love, Mum.

There were more letters, but James ignored them. He pulled out a quill and parchment and responded to only one of the letters.

I’ll be at the house Sunday. I don’t have a choice.

He gave the letter to his owl, Dewy, and let her loose. She took off into the sky and James’ gut twisted. Sunday was in two days.

James was awkwardly standing at the threshold of his family home. He raised a hand to knock before he shook his head. This is his parents house, it would be weird to knock, right? He twisted the door handle was met with the calming sounds of his parents and siblings as the prepared Sunday dinner. It already smelled amazing and he quickly and quietly slipped inside. He watched from the door way of the kitchen as his younger siblings fought over the “good potato peeler” while his Mum danced around the kitchen, multiple utensils chopping, boiling, shredding, tossing, and much more worked around the countertop.  
Harry was no where to be seen in the room, and James assumed he was cleaning the dining area. His family always had a bad habit of just tossing anything and everything into their dining room through the week.  


Lily was the first to see him and she gasped slightly and her eyes went wide. The potato peeler argument stopped and Ginny looked to her to see what happened. She followed her daughters eyes and dropped what she was doing when she saw James.  


“I’m glad you came, I really didn’t want to have to contact my old quidditch friends. I haven’t spoken to them in years, it would be awkward to ask a favor now.” She said into his ear as they hugged.  


James laughed.  


“I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long, Mum.”  


Ginny brushed his auburn hair from his face.  


“You’re going to need a haircut before the season starts.” She said in reply.  


“You always think I need a haircut, Mum.”  


“Because you always do.”  


“Is that James?” Harry’s voiced came from the entrance of the kitchen.  


The boy who lived walked into the kitchen and hugged his oldest son.  


“How are you doing? With everything? I haven’t seen you in so long, I feel like I don’t even know you at all anymore.” Harry said as they broke apart.  


James frowned, guiltily and Ginny quickly spoke up again.  


“But we understand how busy you are! I guess we just didn’t realize how fast out kids would grow up. How’s quidditch? You think your teams going to be good this year?”  


James gave his parents his signature smirk.  


“I’m on the team of course we’ll be good.”  


Everyone laughed while Al and Lily rolled their eyes.

The rest of their time was spent with corny jokes from Harry, slight scolding from Ginny, and relentless teasing from James to his younger siblings. James hadn’t realized how much he had missed this.  


It all came crashing down when the door opened and an all too familiar voice spoke from the entrance of the house.  


“Hey, Potters! I brought some bread pudding, made by yours truly, of course.”  


Teddy appeared in the kitchen smiling brightly and his hair its signature teal blue before his eyes immediately fell onto James. His smile fell and his hair turned magenta.  


“Jamie.” Teddy whispered. “You made it.”  


Teddy took a step forward, and James took an involuntary step back.  


James felt his stomach churn and he backed away, toward the staircase across the kitchen the led up to the three bedroom for the Potter children. He turned on his heel without a word and walked up the stairs.  


He heard his family yell after him, but James continued up to his old bedroom and slammed the door. He ran into the conjoined bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet before he rinsed his mouth in the sink and walked back into his room.  


Teddy sat on his bed, his hair now lavender, the color for when we was nervous or scared.  


“So, I make you sick now?” Teddy said.  


James ignored him and sat down at his desk chair on the opposite side of the room. He looked around his old room, nothing had changed in here since he had been gone. Poster for various quidditch players were across the walls, pictures of his family were taped and framed along the wall and set up on his desk. There was a picture of Teddy and James on his desk and he picked it up gingerly in his hand. Teddy watched his movements carefully.  


“Do you remember this?” James asked.  


The picture was the two of them at a park, James kissed Teddy’s cheek while Teddy smiled at the camera. It was a muggle photo, so there was no movement in the image, but it was still James’ favorite picture of the two of them. Teddy’s eyes were bright and full of love and James knew that we was loved whenever he looked at it. He felt his heart ache as he put the photo back on the desk, glass down. His leaned forward in the chair and leaned his elbows on his knees. His head hung in his hands as he looked to the floor.  


“Of course I do,” Teddy said from the bed. “It was our first date as an ‘out couple’ as you so called it.”  


James could hear Teddy rise from the bed and heard the familiar footsteps as the walked over to the desk. Teddy knelt in front of him and grabbed his wrists.  


“Jamie, look at me.” Teddy asked as he tugged weakly on his wrists.  


James pulled his arms from the grip and let them fall loosely to his side as he looked up just enough to meet Teddy’s eyes.  


“What, Teddy? What do you want?” He asked as he looked back down.  


Making eye contact was too painful. He heard Teddy scoff if irritation  


“What do I want? James are you serious? You are the most stubborn and irritating person I have ever met. What I want is for the love of my life to talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on. I want him to explain why the fuck he told his baby sister that I cheated on him, which I know didn’t happen. I love you James, and you broke my heart with no explanation. You literally had your family think I was the devil for a few hours until Ginny and Harry calmed them down. I think you owe me an explanation.” Teddy’s voice rose as he grew more angry with each word.  


“I owe you an explanation?!” James shot from the chair and it clatters to the floor behind him. His temper was nearly as bad as his mothers.  


“Tell me, Edward, what should I explain? That I caught my boyfriend of nearly four years with another man at an expensive diner that I had been begging him to take me? Or that said boyfriends metamorphmagus abilities were very clear about what he was feeling at said dinner? It’s kind of hard to lie when your hair change’s color to match your emotions, Teddy.” James shot back.  


Teddy’s hair changed to red as he stood over James.  


“What the hell are you talking about?”  


“I saw you.” James deflated as he finally got to talk about the worst day of his life. “You were with some man, I don’t know who he was. Your hair was pink, like bubblegum pink, which I know means you were happy, romantically happy specifically. You told me once that your hair had only turned pink twice in your life, on your first with me and then first time you and I were together. I guess I just thought I was special, but that’s on me for thinking you actually cared about me.”  
James gave a dark laugh.  


“Jamie,”  


“Don’t call me that. I hate it when people call me Jamie.”  


“You used to love it when I called you Jaime,” Teddy replied, and his voice was quiet, almost like he said the words on accident. “James,” Teddy corrected himself. “Why didn’t you talk to me about this. We could have avoided this whole-“  


“Because I didn’t want to be that person that gets broken up for someone better. So I ended things before you could.”  


James could feel his resolve crumbling and knew he had to get out of this situation. He took a deep calming breath and exhaled.  


“Is that enough of an explanation for you? I promised my mother I’d be here for dinner, and I don’t want to disappoint her anymore.”  


He didn’t look at Teddy as he spoke.  


“James, wait-“  


“I’ll see you downstairs Teddy.”  


James quickly fled the room and back down the stairs. He put on his best smile and walked into the dining room to see more of his family had arrived. He quickly greeted everyone and updated nearly everyone on his life, he conveniently left out any mention of his current address.


	2. Chapter 2

James continued to talk with different members of his family and he caught himself up on all the family drama he had missed; Victoire had been dating French quidditch star, Alain Vaux, for the past three months. Her parents and siblings have met him, but she’s still waiting before she introduces him to the family. 

“Do you know him, James? He’s been on his team for about two years.” Bill asked as he sat across from James at the table. 

“I wouldn’t say I know him, but I’ve met the him a few times. He seems nice. Not bad on the eyes either,” he adds with a smirk.

Bill and the rest of the family laugh, but Victoire’s hand clenches around her fork and she shoots James a nasty glare and he rolls his eyes.

“You should really learn to not take other people’s things, Jamie.” Victoire hisses at him.

Teddy, who was sitting a few seats down from her, goes rigid in his seat. James clicks his tongue in irritation.

“Don’t call me Jamie, Vicky,” he taunts and her glare turns even darker.

“Vic, enough.” Her father scolds her with a sharp look before she can respond and she has the sense to look sheepish.

“Sorry, Papa. I forgot my manners. Forgive me, James?” She bats her eyes and James has no doubt she was using her Veela powers. 

“Of course,” James says against his better judgement. 

He can see Teddy from the corner of his eye, staring at him from down the table and he pointedly ignores him. 

Dinner carries on like normal for the rest of the night, and soon enough dinner was finished. While everyone was busy returning their dishes to the kitchen and before dessert would be served, James began his goodbyes to the family. He started with his mum, who was currently talking to Hermione in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Mum. I’m gonna head home here in a bit.” He told her and he kissed her on the cheek.

“Already? But Teddy made his grandmother’s bread pudding! You love that stuff!” Ginny said as she hugged him.

“I can’t have too many sweets, I’m a strict diet. The dinner was enough of a cheat for the rest of the week,” James explains to her with a laugh.

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but James couldn’t tell his mother that he didn’t want to eat anything Teddy made, he would sound like a spoilt brat.

Ginny gave him a strange look, and James worried she would ask questions, but instead she smiled warmly.

“I always hated the off season for quidditch. Those diets really are the worst.” She laughed. “I’ll see you next week then?” 

James smiled. 

“I’ll try my best, Mum. Do you know where Dad is?”

“I think him and Ron went to find the old quidditch gear to set up a game. Those two are still in the shed, I’m sure. They probably found some old quidditch gear from their Hogwarts days and began reminiscing.” Ginny answered with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione laughed as James hugged her loosely.

“Bye, James. Come around more, we miss you.” She said as she lightly smacked his arm.

“Bye, Aunt ‘Mione. And I’ll try to come more often. My schedule is just crazy right now. Once the season ends, I should be around more.” 

His mum and aunt shared a look and James knew what they were thinking. This was the same excuse he had used for months. First, he was busy making sure he was in shape for training. Then he was busy with training. Then the season started, and next he’d be busy making sure he was in shape for training once more. With one last wave, he left his mum and aunt to find his father. 

“Don’t forget to say goodbye to your grandparents before you leave, or your grandmother will have my head!” Ginny called after him. 

He acknowledged her with a grin and stepped outside to the yard. His dad and uncle had found most of the quidditch gear and were currently waving their wands to set everything up.

“James!” Harry called when he noticed he eldest child. “We’re going to start a game here in a few, care to join?”

“Sorry, dad. Maybe next time.” James replies. “I’m actually out here to say bye.”

“That’s alright, I’m sure Al, Teddy, and I can take on Ron, Rose, Hugo, and Louis.”

Ron scoffs. 

“Sure, mate. Maybe in your dreams.” 

They both start to bicker with each other and James clears his throat after a minute or so and they both to turn to him. 

“Sorry, Dad. But I really need to get going.” 

“Are you stopping bye next week?” Harry asked as he hugs James. 

“I’ll try. But I don’t want to make any promises.” 

Harry nods in understanding. 

“Then I guess I’ll see you when I see you. Stay safe alright? And maybe think about giving your mum and I your address? It drives your mother mad not knowing where you are.” 

James laughs.

“Dad, I’ve told you. I want to have a place of my own where I can just be James Potter, not James Potter; son of our very own savior and the boy who lived himself, Harry Potter. I like the freedom of just being me. If I give you my address, then somehow someone else will find it, then the reporters will find it and soon enough, I won’t be able to even step outside with out cameras and questions. It would be a nightmare.”

Harry sent him a level look.

“Not to mention Teddy would find out.” 

James could feel his face heat up and he stepped back. 

“Tell everyone I’m sorry about leaving so soon. I’ll try to visit again soon.” 

“James, wait.” 

He spun on his heel and walked quickly back inside the house. He passed his mum and aunt in the kitchen and quickly made his way to the front door. A blur of teal stepped into his vision and he nearly collided with Teddy before he caught himself and stepped back.

“Hey,” Teddy grabbed his shoulders, “Are you okay?” 

James stepped out of his grip. 

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.” He pushed past Teddy and grabbed his jacket from the coat closet before he made his way outside and apparated home. He sighed as he appeared in his small living room. He barely had time to think before a voice behind hime spoke

“You live on the Isle of Skye?” 

James spun around in shock.

“What the fuck, Teddy!” 

Teddy looked away from the window and walked around the flat, he ignored James as he looked around.

“Get out.” James voice was icy as he glared at Teddy. “I wanted my flat to be a secret for a reason.” 

“Don’t lie to me. You wanted to keep it a secret from me.”

“I wanted-“ 

“You wanted to just be James Potter, yeah I know. Your dad told me all about that. Since when has that been a thing with you? You love attention and being front and center for reporters. Hell, you told the reporters my address once we officially came out as a couple so that they could be waiting for you outside when you’d stay the night.” 

James narrowed his eyes but stayed silent as Teddy finished his tour. He disappeared into James’ bedroom. 

“Hey!” James yelled after him. 

He darted in after him. His room was the only room in the flat that was proof that James lived here. Quidditch magazines were spread across his bed and dresser, his purple robes were hung across a chair in the corner. A framed star chart hung on the otherwise bare walls. Teddy walked around the room quietly, and touched the uniform softly. His hair changed from teal to lavender.

“I never got to tell you congratulations.” Teddy said quietly. “I had a whole dinner planned out and everything.”

“We weren’t even together when I was signed on.” James mentioned.

“Yeah, well.” Teddy shrugged and smiled at James. “I knew you’d make the team.” 

James didn’t reply and watched as Teddy continued around the room. Teddy looked to the start chart and looked back at James in surprise.

“You kept this?” 

James chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Teddy smiled and his turned teal at the roots. 

“I just figured you would have thrown out anything I gifted you.” Teddy said with a grin.

“I did. Almost.” James sighed. “I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of that though.” 

Teddy took a step towards him. 

“Jamie,” he began but James shook his head.

“No, Teddy.” 

“Please, can we just talk?” Teddy took another step forward.

“Teddy…” James warned. 

“I’m still in love with you.”

James jumped back at Teddy’s confession just as Teddys hand reached for him. 

“I think you should go. I’m sure they’re missing you at the dinner.” 

Teddy’s hand fell back to his side and looked defeated. James walked back out to his living room, but Teddy stayed rooted to the spot.

“No.” Teddy’s voice responded. 

James froze and spun around, his anger building up inside.

“What?” 

“I said no. I’m not leaving until you talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on.” 

“You can’t do that. This is my flat.”

“You’re acting like a child.” Teddy’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“Well everyone always said I was too young for you.” James shot back.

“Is that was all of this is about?! Your age?” Teddy asked, incredulous. “We’ve already had this fight, remember? Except I was the one who was worried about our age gap while you treated it like a   
joke.” 

“Merlins beard. No, this isn’t about our ages, Teddy!” James rolled his eyes as he marched back into his room. “This is about you and what you did to us.” 

“For gods sake, James. I never cheated on you. I don’t even know what ‘dinner’ I went on or who I was with!” 

James clenched his jaw. 

“So he wasn’t even someone you started seeing afterwards? What was it then? A one night stand?”

Teddy’s hair turned bright red.

“I did not cheat on you!” He yelled. “I love you, James. Merlin knows why with how childish you are, but I do. I would never risked losing you like that.” 

“Then who was that? And why were you at nice dinner with him? And why were you holding hands and smiling? Why was your hair pink? And,” James’ voice cracked. “Why didn’t you tell me about it, if it was nothing.”

Teddy’s hair instantly turned violet at James’ voice. 

“Jamie, listen to me. I have literally no idea what you are talking about? When did all of this happen? What did the man look like?” 

James shook his head and cleared his throat. 

“I broke up with you the next time I saw you, so it was around sevenish months ago.” 

“And the gentlemen I am apparently in love with?” 

James glared at him.

“He was handsome, probably around thirty or so. He had blue eyes and dark hair. He was sitting down, but he looked like he was pretty tall…” James stopped and exhaled. 

He could feel his stomach twist uneasily and he took a few short breathes to settle his stomach. He looked to Teddy, his hair was bright yellow, the color when he was surprised and James saw recognition on his face. 

“Glad you remember him now.” James said bitterly.

Teddy’s hair shifted to its natural brown shade and he gave a short, nearly hysterical laugh.

“James Sirius Potter,” Teddy said. “You have literally made this last half a year the worst months of my life. And it’s all because you are a stubborn little shit.”

“Wow, thanks. That’s really helpful.” James turned and left Teddy in his room once again.

“No, you don’t get to walk away from me.” Teddy grabbed his hand. “Do you want to know who that man was? And why I was so happy and in love?”

James swallowed thickly and he nodded. 

“It will be easier to show you,” Teddy replied and he apparated them to Teddy’s flat.

They appeared in Teddy’s bedroom and James instantly felt sick. The room looked exactly the same. The same placement of everything, the same sheets, the same pillows. All of it was familiar. Before he could think too much about it, Teddy released his hand and walked into his closet. James stood in place awkwardly while Teddy rustled around for a few minutes. When he stepped out, his hands were behind his back. 

“I wasn’t in love with that man. Honestly, I can’t even remember his name. We were at the restaurant because I knew that would be the last place you would look for me. I needed to meet with him in secret.” 

James opened his mouth but Teddy silenced him with a glare.

“No, you got your turn to speak, this is mine.” 

James rolled his eyes, but nodded and stayed silent.

“I had to meet with him in secret and I couldn’t tell you about it because he was bringing me this.”

Teddy pulled a small wooden box from behind his back and James felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs. Everything made sense, and Teddy was right. James was a stubborn idiot. 

“I was going to ask you to marry me, Jamie. So imagine my surprise when the next time we see each other, you are furious with my and break my heart. Then you disappear for seven months and the only updates I get about you are second hand through your family.”

“Teddy, I…” James was at a loss for words. 

“James, I would never, ever betray you like that. I thought you knew that.”

“I did. I do. I just…I don’t know. I saw you with that man and all I could think about was how this was karma getting back at me for stealing you from Vic.” 

“So you think because I cheated to get you, I’ll cheat once I have you?” James could hear the hurt in his voice.

“No…I don’t know. I was angry and hurt.”

“I was angry and hurt too, James.” 

“I know Teddy, and I-”

Teddy began to pace along the floor of the small room. His hair was a kaleidoscope of colors and it quickly shifted between red, violet, blue, black, brown, and teal. 

“You literally left me, with no explanation, and then vanished from my life for over half a year. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, James. I wanted to have a family with you and grow old with you.” Teddy said as he paced.

“Teddy, I’m sorry.”

Teddy ignored James and continued his rant.

“And the worst part is, even after all of the shit that’s happened between us, I know I’d take you back in a heartbeat.”

“I love you.” James replied with the only thing he could think of. 

Teddy froze and turned to James.

“What?”

“I love you.” James repeated. “And I’m sorry. I should have trusted you.”

Teddy slowly walked closer to James until they were only an arm length apart. 

"You can't say that to me if you don't mean it." 

"Edward Remus Lupin. I am so in love with you it hurts."

James reached out a hand to brush against Teddy's cheek. 

“You can never, ever do this to me again.” Teddy said quietly with a crack in his voice as he leaned into the touch. “I can’t lose you again.” 

“I won’t.” James promised.

“Talk to me. That’s all you have to do. Talk to me and we can figure out anything.” 

James nodded and Teddy closed the small gap between them and pulled James into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be the end? I haven't quite decided yet. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like the story! If you do, let me know! I have other chapters to post for the next few days, so hopefully i can finish this one by next weekend. I love this ship so much. Leave comments if there is anything you think I should add to the story and I'll see if it fits in the storyline.


End file.
